Corazon Psicotico
by yokochi150
Summary: ¿Que arias si de la noche a la mañana te has quedado sin familia, amigos u hogar? ¿Que tuvieras un primo obsesionado contigo tanto que si te alejas de el podría matarte? ¿O si comenzaras a desarrollar sentimientos por esa persona a la que juraste odiar?... Pues digan me porque la verdad no se que hacer, solo espero no fallar en el camino...
1. El Comienzo del Fin

**Corazon Psicotico**

Es un día lluvioso, estaba en la puerta mi casa esperando a que sesace un poco para ir a mi instituto. No me he precenado, me llamo Mery Grims, tengo 17 años, mi cabello es corto hasta los hombros de un color rubio intenso y mis ojos son de un color celeste, en estos momentos llevo puesto el uniforme del instituto que es un saco azul marino y una falda del mismo color con medias blancas y mocasines negros

La lluvia ha parado un poco y he aprovechado en sacar mi paraguas para llegar a clases, cuando un chico de cabello rubio, ojos del color del ambar, de mi edad y uniforme estudiantil como el mio, se me acerco esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿A donde se supone que vas Mery?- Me dijo con una voz algo escalofriante el ojimiel probocando que titubiara un poco

-Al in-instituto- Dije con temor, pues me queria ir pronto para no encontrarme con el

-¿Y sin mi? ¿Me tratas de evitar?- Dijo el chico con una exprecion seria

-¡Nathan... - Antes de poder decir algo Nathaniel me me tomo del brazon fuerza lastimandome, yo estaba paralizada del miedo por la cara siniestra que puso, y no me podia resistir ya que siempre que lo hacia terminaba peor

-Mas vale que no, no queremos que otro "accidente" ocurra ¿verdad que no?- Me ha mirado con su sonrisa siniestra, haciendo que un escalofio recorriera todo mi cuerpo, no es la primera vez que me la muestra pero nunca deja de aterrarme

-¡No!- He negado con la cabeza esfusivamente -No puedo ir a nungun lado sin ti- dije dandole una falsa sonrisa

-Que bien que lo entiendas -El ha cambiado su exprecion a una amable y compasiva- mejor nos vamos que se nos hace tarde mi querida "Primita"

-Si- Dije luego de que me soltara de su agarre, en cambio tomo el paraguas y comenzamos a camir juntos el instituto

Se preguntaran quien es el y que hacemos juntos, primero lo primero, el es Nathaniel mi "primo" por asi decirlo, vivimos juntos ademas de ser mi unica familia, el tiene cierto "problemas de conducta". Bueno la razon de que estemos juntos en realidad es una larga historia pero tratare de contarselas...

**Flash Back**

Cuando fue mi cumpleaños numero 6 mis padres desidieron hacerme un fiesta de cumpleaños donde asistio mi familia, ese día conoci a mi primo Nathaniel y su hermana Amber que vivian en otra ciudad, la imprecion que me dio fue la de un chico timido, alegre y amable, por lo que me agrado al instante. A la semana siguiente de repente aparecio en mi casa diciendo que se habian mudad al lado, no me parecio nada fuera de lo normal, hasta me alegre de tenerlo de vecino ya que podiamos pasar tiempo juntos para jugar... A los pocos días fue inscrito en mi clase, de nuevo nada fuera de lo comun, solo que pasaba el rato conmigo todo el tiempo, el decia que no necesitaba a nadie mas que a mi para pasarla bien...

Luego de 5 años simpre terminabamos juntos en la misma clase juntos, desde hace un tiempo sentia que ya nadie se me acercaba por temor a Nathaniel el que siempre permanecia a mi lado que los miraba con frialdad, y de las muy pocas veces que conseguia un amigo el se ocupaba de alejarlo

Ya cuando cumplí 13 años decidí tratar de distaniarme un poco de Nathaniel el cual ya me estaba sofocando por sus constantes acosos, para lograrlo se me ocurrio que si me le confesaba a un chico el se alejaria, fue un gran error ya que eso solo empeoro las cosas... Ese día tenia una carta para darsela al chico del cual me enamore a primera vista, tenia el cabello negro y ojos grises, siempre que podia pensaba en el ya que no le podia hablar por la constante guardia de Nathaniel, pero ese día me arme de valor y me dispuse a buscarlo para decirle mis sentimientos. Durante el receso lo encontre en el salon bacio sentado en una de las mesas, con la carta en mi mano y tratando de no desmayarme llame su atencion y el la capto, por primera vez le iba a hablar, pero antes de que le puediera decir algo Nathaniel entro corrio a donde yo estaba, se le notaba furioso de seguro por haber desaparecido de repente y encontrarm sola con alguien que no es el, me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y arrastrandome fuera del aula, podia setien las mirada de ojos grices a medida que me marcaba. Nathaniel me arrastraba por el pasillo y todos estaban viendo extrañados, yo estaba molesta por que arruino me confención por lo que me solte con brusquedad le comence a gritar

-¡Ere un idiota! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!- Dije totalmente enojada, el me miro con cara de asombro

-No quiero que te le acerques- Dijo ignoradon mi comentario anterior

-¿Que no me oyes? ¡NO TE QUIERO VER! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y hablar con quien quiera, no eres NADIE para decirme que hacer!- Le grite para luego salir corriendo del instituto para mi casa, nunca antes de habia gritado a Nath de esa forma... Eso fue un gran error...

Cuando llegue a casa les conte a mis padres lo que susedio ese día y estaban de acuerdo conmigo de que era hora de que Nathaniel y yo nos distanciemos un poco, ellos lo hablaron con mis tíos y mi prima y estaba en completo acuerdo, el acoso de Nathaniel ya estaba fuera de control pense... Pero no sabia que tan mal estaba en realidad... Esa noche misma noche mis padres y mis tio llamaron a Nathaniel para decirle que ya era momento de separarnos, el hiso una rabieta por lo que no tomo muy bien y dijo que lo lamentrian. Mis tios al día siguiente se fueron con mis primos a la casa de mia abuelos pero antes Nath me dijo algo que me incomodi "no nos separaremos mucho tiempo, volvere entes de que te des cuenta", esa vez fue la primera en que vi su sonrrisa y psinica y siniestra

Un mes despues la policia llego a la casa diciendo que mis abuelos y mis tios mis tios fueron asesinados, que parece que fue una horrible masacre en la que todos murieron, salvo mis primos, Amber estaba en urgencias luchando por su vida y Nathaniel estaba desaparecido, la noticia me sento pesada, fue algo horrible que tu familia de repente muriera. Esa tarde yo aun estaba aturdida pero recivi una llamada que me aterroriso más, "Te dije que volveria pronto" yo me quede en silencio por un instente, esa era la voz de Nathaniel quien se suponia estaba desaparecido, una mescla de alegria y miedo se apoderaron de mi. El timbre de la casa sono sacandome de mis pensamientos, mi madre fue abrir y se encontro con el joven Nathaniel todo manchado con sangre y un cuchicllo en la mano, ella grito al verlo y el en un instante la callo enterrandole el cuchillo en el pecho haciendo que muriera desangrada, mi padre bajo las escaleras corriendo para encontrar con la escena de mi madre tumbada en el piso cubierta de sangre, el se le acerco y en un descuido sullo Nathaniel le corto el cuello callendo el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre sobre el cadaber de mi madre, yo que lo precencie todo no me podia mover del miedo paralizante y le terror que me ivadia,en un instante mis padre, mis amados y cariñosos padre habian muerto, Nathaniel poso su mano en mi mejilla caraiciandola con una mirada bacia y una sonrisa maliciosa que me daban escalofrios, por instinto comence a retroceder lentamente mientras le rogaba a Nathaniel que se alejara

-Tu, ¿como pudiste?- Dije con una cara consternada mientras caian torrentes de lagrimas por mis mejillas

-Ellos quisieron separnos, ahora podemos estar juntos por siempre- Dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa, y en un instante junto sus labios con los mios en un beso, sus labios eran frios y sin sentimientos, pero por alguna razon me gustaban...

-¡Tu! – Dije mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo de mi- ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- Le grite molesta con lagrimas en los ojos posando mi mano en mis labios ya ese fue mi primer beso

-¿Que tiene de malo?- Me dijo con una cara seria y ojos bacios- Despues de todo yo solo he querido besarte a ti, la chica de la que me enamore-

-No... -Mi voz se escuchaba como un susurro- ¡No, eso no es amor, es una obseción!- Legrite para que reaccionara lo que le causo gracia.

-Puede que tengas razon, eres la causade mi obseción, te amo tanto que dejare que te alejes de mi- Me dijo el chico ensangrentado por la sangre de mis padres

-Yo... de verdad te odio- Le dije entre lagrimas ¿como puede decir eso con lo que ha hecho?

-No me importa si me odias, pero si te alejas de mi... No te dejare a nadie mas- Dijo lamiendo la sangre en su cuchillo dandome a entender que me matara si trato de escaparme

Despues de ese día el rubio psicopata me saco de la ciudad, la policia no mucho en descubrir los cuerpos de mis padres por lo que pensaron que tanto yo como Nathaniel estabamos muertos, tampoco supe nada mas de Amber desde ese dia, me desiluciona lo poco interesados que estaban en el caso de mis padres, pero yo no podia hacer nada tampoco, solo fingir ser una chica de instituto cualquiera que bajo ninguna circunstancia esta amenazada de muerte por un primo psicopata homisida

**Fin del Flash Back**

La lluvia ya paro justo antes de entrar al instituto para nuestro primer día de clases de este nuevo año escolar. Me pregunto desanimada por el futuro y los eventos que me traera la vida


	2. Sonrisa Amable y Terrorifica

_**Oliss! este es mi prime fic y ahora el punto de vista de Nath el Yandere ;p**_

Tu eres tan pequeña y delicada, me das un impulso incontrolable por tu sonrisa, y te quiero solo mi, solo tengo ojos ti mi amada, me perteneces solo a mi. Tu quieres ser amada ¿verdad? Ser amada por mi ¿no es cierto?. Me proboca robar tus labios para que nadie mas los tenga, igual con tu ojos yo los quiero poseer para que no veas a nadie mas, solo a mi... Si estas sola, solo me podrias amar a mi ¿verdad? Tu me amas ¿no es cierto? No hay nadie más ¿Por que no me lo puedes decir? ¿Es por los otros? Ya me encargue de ellos, asi que ya no nos molestaran más...

Porque yo soy quien más te ama...

Mi nombre es Nathaniel hoy es el primer día de clases del nuevo siclo escolar, voy tomado de la mano de la chica a la que más amo en mi vida, por la que he sacrificado todo y más por estar a su lado, ella es Mery y es mi prima, pero no me importa ya que mi amor por ella es mas fuerte que lo superficial, hace tiempo habian personas que nos trataron de separar pero yo me "encargue" de que ya no molestaran más, aunque creo que me exedi un poco porque parece ser que asesinar a toda tu familia es un crimen, por lo que tubimos que salir de la ciudad y cambiar nuestros apellidos para no ser descubiertos.

Nadie en esta ciudad salvo nosotros sabemos de nuestro pasado, todos piensan que somos una linda pareja de estudiantes modelos que no hablan mucho.

Al entrar al instituto comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo principal tomados de la mano, la gente se nos queda viendo, yo no les presto atención, solo me interesa Mery, la cual es callada y fria con los que la rodean por lo que nunca ha dicho una palabra en el instituto dandole un aura de misterio, se que ella es así por mi ya que no me gusta verla con las demas persona y el que piense en mi antes que otros me da mucha alegria.

-Mery ¿Vamos al aula?- Le pregunte con una sonrisa amable

Ella ha asentido un poco con la cabeza, cuando hay gente cerca nunca habla porque sabe que soy muy celoso con ella

-Como ordene princesa- Dije mientras caminabamos al aula aun tomados de la mano

**»«**

**(Pov Mery)**

**»«**

Ya en el aula me sente un una mesa-banco en el fondo al lado de la venta lo mas alejada de tos, Nathaniel por consiguiente se sento en el asiento a mi lado como todos los años, ya eera una costumbre. Gracias a la interferencia de Nath siempre trato de alejar a los demas, no por el, sino por lo que le podria hacer a los demas. Nathaniel me miraba analizando cada uno de mis detalles mientras yo solo deseaba que terminara el día, ya que, mientras menos gente mejor.

La clase ya ha empezado cuando e repente la puerta del aula se abrio de portazo, llamando mi atención un pelirojo todo ajitado sin mensionar que llego tarde el primer día o su uniforme que esta desabotonado y mal arreglado, como un estilo de revelde, tenia unos ojos grises que me estremecia, no por miedo, sino por su expresión de sinica, no como la de Nath que me aterra, la de el era más como una caprichosa, por alguna razón siento que ya lo conosco, luego de el lo seguia un chico de ojos bicolor, uno ambar como Nath y el otro verde esmeralda, cabello plateado con puntas negras, su uniforme parecia hecho a la medida con unos toque vistorianos.

El profesor les llamo la atención a los dos que llegaron tarde le orde que se sentaran. Los chicos hicieron caso y pelirojo se sento el frente de no sin antes darme un vistazo rapido, parecia asombrado al verme pero luego rodo su vista a su compañero que se sento en el asiento a su lado. No dejo de tener este sentimiento extraño, como si me advirtiera que algo malo podria pasar hoy.

Ya terminada la clase todos se dispusieron a salir del aula menos yo que no me gusta andar en los pasillos y si Nath va estar conmigo, durante todos estos años junto he tratado de ser precabida ante cualquier situación, porque despues de todo soy yo quien más o lo conoce...

Sin ningun aviso lapuerta se abrio de repente dejando pasar a una muchacha de cabellos rubio hasta la sintura algo rizado y ojos azules "_¡Castiel!"_ gritaba la chica, ¡Castiel! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? El es el chico al cual me queria confesa cuando mi padres estaban vivos; ojigris voltió a donde estaba la chica a la cual regañó por ser tan escandalosa

-Puff, no llevas ni un día aqui y ya estas gritando mi nombre Amber- Dijo al ojigris, probocando que al oir ese nombre me plantara en seco con una cara de susto que Nathaniel noto ¿Esa es la misma Amber?

-No es mi culpa, yo queria estar en la misma clase- Dijo refunfuñado la rubia

-De la que me salve- Dijo el pelirojo el cual resivio un codazo de su amigo de ojos bicolor

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama- Dijo el bicolor con serenidad muy distinto de su amigo

-Dime si a ti no te molesta que nos siga a todos lados Lysandro- Repico el pelirojo

-Igual no es manera de hablarle- Contesto el caballero

-Si Cass, deberias de hacerle mas caso a...- Antes de que Amber terminara su frase volteo al final del aula en nuesta dirección, su rostro se torno palido al verme a mi y Nathaniel y comenzo a temblar, yo asustada de su reacción tome la mano Nath con fuerza como un reflejo, desde pequeña siempre que me asustaba tomaba su mano para calrme, y siemprefuncionaba

-Tu...- La voz de Amber se escuchaba temblorosa -¡Tu!- Grito mientras daba un paso para atras y señalaba a Nathaniel, era obia su reacción imaginando lo que Nath le hizo

-¿No te enseñaron tu padres que es malo señalar?- Dijo Nathaniel con unos ojos bacios mirando a Amber mientras apretaba con mas fuerza mi mano

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso maldito?!- Exclamo Amber mientras temblama mas ante la exprecion de Nath

-¿Disculpa, por que me habla asi? ¿Acaso nos conocemos paradecirme eso?- Dijo Nath a Amber, con una mirada asesina, fria y terrorifica, dandole a antender que se callara

-N-no- Contesto titubiando Amber sabiendo lo trataba de decir -C-creo que me c-confundi d-de persona- Dijo forsando una sonrisa

Castiel y el otro chico estaban hay parados y confundido al ver la extraña escena de reencuentro de los hermanos, mi corazon latía a cien mientras apretaba ahora con las dos manos la mano de Nath el cual me miro y me dio una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarme probocando que mi corazon se acelerara aun mas por otra razon, si bien nath puede ser terrorifico en sus momentos, tambien puede ser muy amable y cariñoso...

_**Oliss! ya llegamos al fin del capitulo de hoy**_

_**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**_

_**¿Les sorpendio las repentina aparición de Castiel o Amber?**_

_**cuando tengo mas inspiración los seguire**_

_**¡Hasta pronto mis chiquitas yanderes Xd!**_


End file.
